descent2efandomcom-20200213-history
The Trollfens (campaign)
The Trollfens is the second mini campaign for Descent: Journeys in the Dark Second Edition. Story For thousands of years the Valdari Marsh has laid silent and empty. Crumbling, half-sunken ruins are all that remain of a civilization claimed by the dark swamp. Whoever lived there is long gone, a distant memory tied to an old legend of a terrible sickness. Over time, superstition faded, and people seeking distance from even the mildest of structure and law provided by the baronies and free cities were drawn to settle around the old swamp. Unaware of the history, they’ve lived there in peace for many years. In recent days, however, traders and travelers bring word of trouble in the villages around the marsh. People have gone missing, many are falling ill, and rumors abound of the most distant and secluded villages being completely destroyed by an overwhelming force. Though it may prove fruitless and your offer of assistance could be spurned by the locals, you’ve taken it upon yourselves to investigate. List of Quests *'Ghost Town': The heroes are traveling through the Valdari Marsh when they come to a ruined settlement. There, they find numerous slain villagers, many of which are being brought back to life by a Flesh Moulder. Soon after, they find a lone survivor and attempt to bring him to safety. *'Food For Worms': While traveling further into the marsh, the heroes discover a prison cart filled with captive civilians being dragged by the massive troll, Bol'Goreth. Bol'Goreth shoves the cart into the water nearby, and the heroes struggle to free the civilians before they drown while battling the troll's evil forces. *'Three Heads, One Mind': Following what few leads they have, the heroes discover a stone hovel in the swamp, guarded by an ettin named Grug'nik and a harpy named Chi'kree. One of them has the key, but the heroes do not know which. They attempt to slay the monsters in the effort of finding out more information from what lies within the building. *'Source of Sickness' *'Spreading Affliction' List of Characters *Bol'Goreth: A massive, gray-skinned troll who lives in the Valdari Marsh. He is first encountered by the heroes as he pulls a cart full of prisoners. As one of the prisoners begs the heroes to save them, Bol'Goreth pushes the cart into the nearby water. Later, the heroes discover Bol'Goreth's lair, as well as his infested plague-carrying minions. *Grug'nik: An ettin tasked with guarding the door to a laboratory in the marsh. Both he and Chi'kree carry keys, though the heroes are unsure of who has the key to the laboratory. *Chi'kree: A harpy who is paired with Grug'nik in guarding the door to the laboratory. She has a key that she keeps tied to her leg. She is also fond of collecting trinkets, which the heroes use to lure Chi'kree out in attempt to take the key. *'Survivor': A lone survivor discovered in the deserted ghost town. The heroes are unsure as to how he survived in the swamps, but he is described as very sickly. He carries the Workman's Ring, which he will give to the heroes if they are able to save him. Category:The Trollfens Category:Campaigns